


call my friends and tell them that i love them

by crateredcallisto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Character Death, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Dies, Mentioned Keith (Voltron), Mentioned Lance (Voltron)'s Family, Mentioned Voltron: Legendary Defender Team, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sad Ending, but also not sorry, hello darkness my old friend, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crateredcallisto/pseuds/crateredcallisto
Summary: and i'll miss thembut i'm not sorry
Relationships: Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	call my friends and tell them that i love them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiuythn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiuythn/gifts).



> hi your klance fics make me cry and i love you and hate you at the same time for writing them, especially tnahp and tiwlll
> 
> so here have a crappy little thing i wrote
> 
> it sucks a lot but i hope it's enough for you and i hope you like it

He wished it didn't have to end like this.

He really did.

He wished he had the power to change this.

Yet here he was, laying in a pool of his own blood, the warm stickiness of it seeping through his suit.

Lance had always been afraid of death, especially now that he was fighting in an intergalactic space war and there was the possibility that he could die before seeing his family one last time. 

They didn't even know where he was or what he was doing, as far as he knew they considered him missing, maybe even dead.

He often had night terrors of dying before being able to return to Earth, or of Earth being destroyed before Voltron could even reach it. Some of them were about being targeted by Lotor's generals and put under mind control by Narti, forced to watch from inside his own body as he shot and killed his team members. Others would show his friends dying in some way and he was always permitted from saving them or getting to them in time.

The one thing they all had in common was that death seemed to follow him everywhere in these dreams.

He almost always woke to comforting touches, soft reassurances, and black hair that framed worried indigo eyes. He knew this wasn't a dream he could wake up from, it was real and he would never be able to hear that set of words ever again.

_"As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you."_

If only Keith could have been here with him right now, but he was alone.

Lance couldn't bear to look at the large, bloody rip in his torso, as it would only remind him of how _real_ this was. 

They had been on a mission—the details and objectives wouldn't come to mind, becoming distorted now—and Lance had been doing _something_ away from his team, sniping probably, before he had been attacked. His helmet had been the first thing taken from him and was currently laying on the floor out of reach, meaning he couldn't comm for help. He could hear yelling coming from his helmet, distinctly from a certain stubbornly impulsive Black Paladin.

Lance weakly tried to call out an answer, but all that came out was a strangled wheeze. 

_"Lance, please! I need you to answer me!"_

What he wouldn't give to respond, to be safe, to be embraced by Keith in celebration and relief.

But black spots tainted his vision, beginning to ease him deeper like ocean tides rising up to greet him. Darkness was closing in from all sides, and it pressed harder than any negative feeling he'd felt before. It weighed down on his body like a ton of bricks, but it was almost.... comforting in a way. 

There was no light that shone to beckon him towards it.

There was no shadowy, hooded figure coming to guide him into the afterlife or steal his soul or whatever.

There were no spirits that appeared to welcome him.

No angels, no devils.

It was just him and the darkness.

Death was painless, despite the gaping wounds that plagued his body. Death was merciful, death was quiet.

Death was freeing and weightless, as if stepping from the heavy cocoon of flesh that tied him to the swift coils of mortality.

There was a bigger universe beyond death.

It was his time to explore it.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this is terrible
> 
> do i care? probably
> 
> will i change it? nah
> 
> did i scream as soon as i posted it? yes absolutely
> 
> will i dread seeing the feedback because this is my first gift work and i have anxiety? HELL TO THE FUCKING YES AAAAAAAA


End file.
